Romance In Paris
by KaylaDuhh
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are sisters who are single. There mom wants them to find there true love. So when their mom sends them to Paris with her best friends and her three son's Edward,Jasper, and Emmett there in for a surprise of there life.BPOV and EPOV..
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello I know its been forever since I updated... And I know but im sorry but I will now start doing regular updates starting with and edit.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I WAS CRYING WHEN I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW SO THANK YOU IT REALLY MEANT ALOT...T


	2. Something New

RChapter 1: Something New

"Bella, you totally owe me 250$ you landed on my property." Alice yelled.

"Nooo, i landed on Roses' property."i said.

"I quit."Rose said dramatically throwing her money on the floor.

"Oh, really." Alice said grabbing a pillow off of my bed, and throwing it at the back of Rose's head.

"Bitch." Rose said lunging at Alice, and pulling her hair as they rolled around on the floor.

Chuckling quietly i started cleaning up Monopoly©.

Hey its your mom pick up the phone

Hey its your mom just calling to say hi.

The girls immediately stopped fighting as they heard moms my phone I answered it cautiously.

"Hello."

Hi, girls." My mom said in her overly sweet voice that she only used when she wanted something and or has done something bad.

"What did you do mom." We all said in unison.

"Nothing, but me and your father have something to talk you girls when we get there."

"Ok."

"Bye." she said before i hung up.

Me and my sisters are ferternal triplets. We all love each and would do anything for that do everything together. My sister Rose is blond and has my mothers blue eyes. Her personality is loving and caring but mess with somebody she love all hell is let loose, literally. Alice has black spiked hair. She cut it on a has grey eyes, because she never grew out of them when she was a baby. Her personality is energetic and always happy, but you do not want to get on her bad side. Me I have brown/brunette hair, and have my fathers brown eyes. My personality is weird but calm and relaxed also.

"Bella lets go downstairs and wait for mom and dad to get here." Alice suggested.

I just nodded. Grabbing my blanket off of my bed I ran ahead of them down the stairs plopping down on the couch.

"Childish."Rose said chuckling and shaking her head plopping down next to me right along with Alice.

"Whats wrong Ali." I said as I looked at the sad expression on her face.

"What if mom and dad are sending us away or even worse boarding school or even worser an orphanage."Alice said panicking.

"Alice just calm down okay."I said hugging her tightly.

It was quiet as we waited, but of course my mind started if they do send us away.I cant live without my mummy or my daddy. I heard a car pull into our circular driveway. I guess Ali ad Rose heard it to because we all straightened up.

"Girls." we heard our mom yell into the house.

"In the living room." Rose yelled.

"Hello, girls."

"Hi, daddy."( We were total daddies girls.)

"Sooo, guess what."

"What."

"Were going to Paris with Momma Esme, and her family.""Oh my gosh, i thought you guys were sending us away or something."Alice said jumping up and down on the couch happily.

"Ha, as if you girls are my babies I'll kill anybody who tried to take you guys away."Daddy said.

" I second that."Mom said.

"Were going to Paris,France."Rose squealed loudly.

"Shopping."Alice yelled.

"We leave tomorrow at noon were flying on Esme's private jet."

"Go pack, shoo." Daddy said pushing us towards the stairs.

We all ran to our rooms and slammed our doors shut. Opening up my walking in close grabbed three suitcases, and stared at all my clothes.

I grabbed all the new ones. I also packed all of my converse anI have alot. I packed my laptop, and IPad and my toiletries.

"Done." I said grabbing my four suitcases two bags, and carry-on and putting them next to my door.

"Goodnight, everyone love you." I said yelling out the door.

I got responses like "night"and"love ya too".

*Next Morning*

"Bella wake up, now!" I heard my mom yelling outside my locked door.

I heard my mom walk away. I heard the doorbell ring then laughter and people talking. I just went back to sleep I am so not a moninh morning person.

"Bells, mom said ifR you dont wake up right now she's sending Momma Esme upstairs to come and wake you up!" Rose and Alice said yelling through my door.

"Oh yeah Momma Esme and her family is here."Alice said walking away frommy door.

"I'm up." I said yelling.

Walking into my bathroom I took a shower, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a muse tshirt.I took all my suitcases and bags and dragged them down the stairs in a sleepy fashion. I put my suitcases by the door,and walked into kitchen not noticing everyone was staring at me.

I opened the fridge grabbed the milk and too lazy to grab a cup I drank from the carton.

"Bella!"My mom yelled but I ignored her, and kept drinking.

"Dont worry mom thats not the only white thing that she drinks like said.

Grabbing an egg I threw it at Rose's face.

"Ohmygosh, Bella you bitch." I just turned and smirked.

"Language."Momma Esme scolded trying to hold back laughter just as everyone else at the table was. I felt eyes burning through the back of my head. I turned and was immediately locked in the depths of emerald green eyes.

Authors Note: Sorry to change chapter 1 again, but you know I have so many ideas running through my head..

PLEASE REVIEW..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Previously: **_

_**"Language."Momma Esme scolded trying to hold back laughter just as everyone else at the table was. I felt eyes burning through the back of my head. I turned and was immediately locked in the depths of emerald green eyes.**_

_**Something New**_

"Who are yall?" I asked breaking out of my trance from the green god. Looking on to the others.

"My name is Jasper."Cooed a beautiful southern voice. I looked over, to see a handsome, blond haired angel sitting on the couch we have in the kitchen. He had on a white t-shirt showing off lean muscles, black washed, tight jeans, and black and white checked vans to complete the look. His wickedly handsome, blue eyes were bright as he smiled at me.

"I'm Emmett." He was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. His brown eyes shined with amusement, and he had dimples like me.

My eyes went back towards green eyes. He was beyond gorgeous a long angular nose, full lips and the most heavenly jaw which I wanted to lick followed. He had on a fitted black, short-sleeve t-shirt and dark jeans that slung low on his hips. There was an inch of glorious white skin between his top and jeans, where two black tattoos were peaking out, though I couldn't make out what they were. Ink was climbing up the side of his neck, and incomplete sleeves covered both arms.

"And you are." I impatiently said.

"Edward." His velvety voice cooed.

"So whats your name Oreo." Emmett said.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella and why Oreo." I curiously asked.

"You have black on and your white." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really." I said.

Turning back around I went in search of food. I looked everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Momma Esme asked.

"FOOD."I basically screamed out.

"Everything is by the stove."My mother asked.

I literally ran by the stove.

" Isabella dont eat everything." Daddy scolded.

"Why?"

"1. Because your going to get sick. 2. You will throw up on the plane., and last vut bot least you will get crabby."

"Yes daddy." I said grabbing a bowl and pouring me some cinnamon toast crunch.

Grumbling quietly to myself I ate my bowl cereal while everyone else chatted quietly about our plans in Paris. Edward he was very handsome. Something about him drew me too him. When we were staring it felt as if he was looking into my soul. Getting up i put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out.

"Bella are you mad that I didn't allow you to eat everything at once." Daddy asked

"No daddy just thinking." I said walking into the living room.

My mom met my dad in Paris when they were my age, and they've been together ever since. My dad stares at my mom likes she's his son. I can't wait for someone like that in my life. I once thought I found him I was ready to start forever with him, but when I found him in bed with the slut of the town Lauren I was hurt. He just looked up, and smiled at me and went back to his previous activities. When I told my family they all wanted to kill him with their bare hands.

"Isabella."I heard Daddy Carlisle say from behind me.

"Hey daddy." I said with sadness seeping through my voice.

I think he noticed it, because concern flashed through his eyes.

"Whats wrong Bells." he asked worried.

" I was thinking what if I never find my one like you did with Momma Esme or dad did with momma, and I'm lonely forever with 27 cats like Aunt Rena." I said as a tear slid down my face.

"Oh darling, dont you worry some boy is going to come sweep you off your someday don't you worry Isabella," Daddy Carlisle said rubbing my back as my head fell on his lap."Now tell me what you've been up to."

"Nothing much." I said sitting up, and wiping my eyes.

"Really," he said sounding surprised."Now seriously tell me what you have been up to."

So then I started telling about all the stuff me and my sisters have been up to. By the time everyone had joined us in the living room me and Daddy Carlisle were on the floor laughing in tears.

" So then we put the snakes in a box, and put them in his locker, and when we watched his reactions from across the hallway he ran from the building screaming it was hilarious." I said laughing even more.

"Girls its time to go." Momma Esme said.

"Ok." I said as Daddy Carlisle helped me off the floor and towards the door.

It was raining outside so all the girls ran towards Daddy Carlisle Jeep, and jumped inside. The boys were taking the Audi. My mom was driving the car so I knew we would make before the boys. When we pulled up to the airport my mom and Esme switched spots so we could get to where her private jet parked the Jeep, and headed towards the jet. The pilot was there to greet us when the boys pulled up. The boys ran over to greet the pilot as we girls climbed up the stairs and into the jet. The inside was all white and blue. As I found my seat the boys came in and the doors closed of the jet closed. Everyone got comfortable and buckled their seat belts as the jet engine roared.

"And we're lift."

"Paris, France here we come." I said aloud as the jet went up.

Authors Note: I dont know what a beta is but i think i have a good idea of what they are, and i could really use so if anyone is up please PM me, and also explain more of what a beta

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hi everyone I know I haven't really updated at all with this story but I will be deleting this story because I am at a writers block here but I do have another account and I will be posting a new story up on the account pretty soon. Thanks for the reviews an everything but I'm not really feeling this story anymore and I feel it's time to let it go. Feel free to check out my new account

lenaweirdodancer

And yes I will be putting up a new story so I invite you guys to read it.


End file.
